


I'll Carry You (And I'll Stay)

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: (not) unrequited love, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Confessions, Cuddling, Dry Humping, Dry grinding, Exhaustion, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Krymménos, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Gen, Not Platonic, Past Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson - Freeform, Pining, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Real person shipping, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Ethan Nestor, Smut, Snuggling, Soft Mark Fischbach, Team Purple, boys loving boys, crankiplier - Freeform, falling asleep, light kissing, real person fiction - Freeform, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ethan falls asleep while editing then makes Mark stay with him after being carried to bed. The morning that follows bring revelations and a surprising turn of events.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 407
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote about them falling asleep together then went for a shower and was struck with another sleepy bois idea. This is a shameless self-fill and I don't care.  
> As always this work is published creatively and is not a reflection, accurate depiction of nor intended in disrespect towards the persons mentioned; their friends; their family or their romantic partners. Please do not send this work to any of the aforementioned persons and remember to treat people with kindness.  
> -JJH

"Hey, Ethan? You do-- Oh". Mark cut himself off sharply, pausing in the doorway. Filming for Unus Annus had run way over schedule and Ethan had been drastically late to a charity livestream, so Mark had offered for Ethan to simply launch it here at his house. Most of Ethan's stuff was linked to his computer anyway after they synced them to make the quarantine videos easier, and Ethan had agreed easily enough. Mark had had to tune out of the livestream after a few minutes to work on his own stuff from his laptop, but Ethan had been in there for quite a while now, and when he'd clicked on the stream link it had been deactivated. 

This was why. 

Ethan was slumped over his new AlienWare desk, head pillowed in his arms, headphones still on, fast asleep. All Mark could see of his face was the edge of one brow and his temple, the rest tucked away in the dark folds of his arms. Even from the doorway Mark could hear his soft puffs of breath. 

"Aw, bud," he breathed, fighting a small smile as he leaned in the doorway for a moment. Mark was used to the long hours and the hectic schedules; it had been his life for so long now, but Ethan was still relatively 'a baby' when it came to this kind of thing, especially the momentous task of uploading a video every single day for 365 days. The other man had done well though, save the few times he'd slept in and his uploads had been late. His dogged dedication made pride swell warm and small in Mark's chest. 

He pulled out his phone and snapped a few photos just to lord over Ethan later, then padded quietly over to the desk. The first thing he did was make sure all the files and the recording had saved, then he backed them up to the external drive, made sure they were synced to Ethan's drive and turned everything off. He kept his hands gentle and slow as he worked the headphones off the boy's head, wiggling them free and setting them quietly down on the desk. 

Ethan didn't stir when he straightened up, leaning against the desk with one hand as he debated on what to do. He didn't have the heart to send Ethan home, it was late and if he was tired it was probably best he didn't drive around anyway, much less in the dark. He had the couch, large enough to sleep comfortably on and he had the spare room, though the bed in that was covered in stuff and would probably take more time to clean than it was worth. Mind made up, he leaned down and gently ran his hand along Ethan's arm before shaking him gently. 

"Earth to Eef," he murmured, keeping his voice soft. Ethan didn't stir for a few moments, but he did shift when Mark ran his hand down then up his arm again, squeezing his shoulder gently. When he shook him again this time the boy made a sleepy, quiet sound. 

"There he is," Mark smiled, shaking him again lightly. "C'mon. Lean back, I got you," he continued, reaching under Ethan to press one hand against his chest, the other gentle on his back as he coaxed him into sitting upright. The noise Ethan made was truly disgruntled but he complied, practically falling backwards in the seat, head lolling as he squinted blearily up at Mark. 

"Mm?"

"Yeah, I know," Mark replied lightly, even though the noise could've meant any number of things. Ethan wasn't particularly coherent on the best of days, but an exhausted Ethan was reduced down to a number of noises and vague gestures. Mark was still learning to decode them. One of Ethan's cheeks was pink where it had been pressed against his arm and he looked rumpled and soft, far from the ball of energy he'd been earlier in the day, though Mark suspected most of that energy had come from the three espressos the boy had downed over the course of the day. 

"Okay, come on. Arms out. And not a mention of this to anyone," Mark warned teasingly as he pushed the chair away from the desk and used his knee to push Ethan's legs wider. That at least seemed to get a reaction, Ethan bringing his hands up to rub at his eyes before he squinted up at Mark. 

"Wh'r you doin'?" Ethan mumbled, looking down when Mark reached for his wrists and pulled them apart, like Jesus on the cross. 

"Taking you to bed," Mark answered simply. "You can't drive home tired like this, and I'm not carrying your ass all the way down to the couch". Ethan looked up at him with a sleepy frown, as if the words hadn't quite gone through translation into his brain, and Mark stood before him then stooped, worming one arm behind Ethan's back and settling his hand on his spine, fingers curved around his side, crouching as best as he could to slide the other hand around one of Ethan's thighs. 

"You're gonna have to work with me a little, buddy," he coaxed, getting as close as he could in order to brace himself and correctly take Ethan's weight. The younger man still seemed confused but wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders, lifting the thigh Mark had a grip on an tucking it up against the older man's hip. "Good," Mark hummed thoughtlessly, then tested his grip before he flexed and pulled upwards and backwards. It was awkward and clumsy, but Ethan shifted the moment he realised what was happening, sluggish but assisting by hiking his legs up higher, wrapping them around Mark's hips and squeezing.

He slid the lower supporting arm tight around Ethan's thigh and hoisted him up higher, grunting slightly with the effort as he got Ethan balanced against him. It was like trying to handle a giant koala, and he was vaguely surprised when Ethan simply let his head loll forwards against Mark's shoulder, warm nose tucked into the crook of his neck. It wasn't the first time Mark had picked Ethan up, but this was certainly the most... _Intimate_ time of them all. He stood there for a moment, simply holding him. Ethan wasn't overly heavy, and it actually felt quite...Comfortable, almost. Holding him this way. Ethan wrapped around him, his breaths soft puffs of heat against his neck.

He made for the doorway before he was selfish for too long.

"Wh' doin'?" Ethan mumbled again, letting his head tip back just enough to see where Mark turned and slipped through the doorway, heading down the hallway. Ethan had to know where this path lead, but Mark indulged him anyway. 

"Putting you to sleep like the big baby you are," he let a little harmless mocking seep into his voice, patting Ethan's back lightly as he peered over the boy's shoulder, mindful not to crash them into any doorframes and or walls along the way. With any luck Ethan was sleepy enough that he'd be out again the moment his head hit the pillow, and he could get a good few hours in before they had to be up again come mid-day to head out to a nearby water yoga facility for the next video. Where Mark was used to the long and erratic hours, Ethan was still decidedly _not_. 

Ethan only made a high sound in reply and he continued through the house, adjusting his grip a little. Ethan was quiet and pliant again by the time he stepped into his bedroom, head lolling on his shoulder and arms still folded around his neck but loose, hand flopping on each step. It was awkward as fuck to tug the blanket back enough whilst still trying to hold onto the younger man but he managed it, triumphant when he shifted. 

"Alright, pal. Down you go," Mark announced, letting go of Ethan slowly and carefully. He intended to settle him down on the mattress, throw the blanket over him then go back to his editing, but Ethan apparently had other ideas. The younger man didn't let go of Mark, clinging to him tighter until he was bent in half and trapped in his grip. He shifted at the sudden unbalanced weight and couldn't get his arm out in time as he toppled, taken off-kilter and sprawling down against Ethan's body. 

He fell with a muffled grunt and writhed in Ethan's tight grip, hair falling in his face as his nose mushed into the soft fabric of Ethan's hoodie. For his part, Ethan didn't seem to mind, grappling Mark closer with a surprising amount of strength for someone who could barely keep their eyes half-lidded. "The Hell, Eth?" He grumbled, attempting to work his arm free. Ethan's thighs only tightened around his waist, holding him in place. They were pressed together from shoulders to hips, in a position that was be far from PG if they didn't have two layers of clothing between them.

" _Stay,_ " Ethan mumbled, the word so soft and slurred it was barely more than a simple sound. His grip didn't relax but his head fell back against the bed, eyes closed again and face peacefully slack. 

He paused in his struggles, thighs straining to hold his weight as he did his best not to crush Ethan. He'd been intending on returning to his own work, and had truthfully intended on crashing on the couch while Ethan slept in his bed. He'd dismissed sharing the bed even before he'd fully considered it, knowing better than to taunt himself with what he couldn't ever have. On the tours and the times they'd fallen asleep besides each other in the recording studios it had been different (for one, way back, he'd had Amy) but this...This was being on a diet then walking inside a McDonalds, telling yourself _I'll just order a salad_ when you were surrounded by junk food. 

"I've still got work to do," he tried weakly, fingers curling tighter in Ethan's hoodie despite his words. He wasn't an overly touchy-feely person, comfortable with casual brushes of the arms or a quick 'bro hug' as Tyler would call it. But sometimes the urge took him, the desire to just wrap himself up in someone and stay there awhile, and he could feel it settling into his bones now, sapping away his willpower. 

"Stay," Ethan repeated simply, with less force but no less feeling. That was the final nail in the coffin, the last breath his self-control took before it collapsed and ceased to exist. He let out a breath and wriggled a little more, spine complaining as he tried to tip his head back to breathe a little easier. 

God, he was getting old.

"Okay," he managed, voice strained. "Okay. Just, loosen up. This isn't comfy" he grumbled, attempting to extract himself once more. Ethan's grip tightened again and the boy let out a soft whuff of air that could've been a _no_. He writhed and tried a little more, but he was loathe to actually break free from the hold, and after several long moments he sighed and paused, taking stock of the situation and working out how best to get them comfortable. Ethan seemed to already be asleep again, but his arms and legs remained locked. Mark couldn't roll them over without Ethan getting a dead arm and a dead leg at some point in the night, likewise for his own arms.

It took a lot of awkward shuffling and muted noises of effort, but he eventually managed to move them so they were in a more typical position on the bed, Ethan's head on the pillow and body on the mattress, most of Mark's body on the mattress save for one leg that he let dangle, out of energy and fucks to give for the rest of it. 

They were both still dressed so he didn't bother with the blanket, knowing they'd both just over-heat. He lay there for a while, feeling the motion of Ethan's body beneath his own, how their breaths slowly evened out and began to match, like they were automatically used to just slotting together like this. He supposed, in a way, they were. 

Somewhere between one thought and the next, he fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't entirely sure if he was awake or dreaming, at first. All he knew is that he was surrounded by a hazy, pleasant heat and that there was someone beneath him, breathing steadily. There was an arm under his shirt, wrapped around his waist, and gentle pleasure coiled around his hips, soaked into his skin. 

He was hard. 

There was someone in his bed. 

Still floating in that pleasant, foggy heat, he rolled his hips in a slow and downwards grind. It stoked the curl of heat in his gut like a flame being fed and he let out a low, soft sound of approval, flexing his hips and thrusting again. The body beneath him was lithe and firm, the whimper in his ear high and soft. Sleep-addled as he was he didn't really put any thought into lazy sliding against that body, short and languid thrusts that had his muscles flexing and his body heating up with arousal, like soaking in hot water. 

_Dreaming_ , he was sure of it. Despite still being very much loved and in his life; Amy hadn't slept in this bed for almost a year and nobody else save Chica on the nights he was truly lonely and miserable had slept in it since. 

It didn't stop him tightening his grip on the firm body beneath him, aware of arms around his shoulders and legs around his neck. They were both still clothed, the fabric soft underneath his touch. In response, a set of blunt fingernails dragged lightly down his spine and then around his hip, flexing against the meat and bone there as he ground into the other person's hardness, moaning softly and listening to their high, responding whimper. 

_Hardness_. 

He opened his eyes. For a moment the world remained black and a swell of panic overtook him, until he realised that was because he had his face buried in fabric. The wave hit a crescendo and collapsed, then reared back up again when he realised that he was awake, truly awake, and there was _still someone else in his bed._ He jerked in reflex but with the tight hold the other person had on him it only served to make them grind together again and he hissed softly, the sound paired with a soft moan from the other body. 

He knew that voice. 

"Fuck!"

It came back to him like being tasered, sharp and stark, tearing him out of the gentle, hazy reality he'd been floating around in. He put some real effort into his next movement, shoulder muscles flexing as he twisted and tore himself from Ethan's grip, yanking his arm out from under the other man to plant his palms on the mattress and shove himself as upright as he could get with Ethan's thighs still tight around his hips. He'd barely got his arms half-bent when a hand shot out, twisting in the front of his shirt and holding him there with strength. 

He blew his hair from his eyes and snapped his head up, fixing a wild gaze on Ethan. The boy looked rumpled and ruddy cheeked, hair messy and eyes glossy with sleep. Absurdly, he looked good like this. Worked up and beneath him, and the thought made heat and ice flood through Mark's body simultaneously. He'd thought about it before, in guilty flashes, never letting it get further than that. Watching Ethan's face scrunch up as they filmed, listening to his moans and gasps as they did something exertive or strenuous. 

"Mark," Ethan breathed out, voice high and startlingly loud between their individual pants for breath. His arms were trembling where they held him up but it was not from the strain, and try as he might he couldn't take his mind off where they were still joined together, hard members pressed firm and doing nothing to discourage each other. 

They'd seen each other naked more times than Mark cared to count, of course. They'd seen and touched each other's dicks (mostly accidentally) much the same, but this was...This was different. So vastly different. 

"Its okay," Ethan whispered, soft as silk, and wasn't that a change of the norm? It was usually Mark acting like the anchor, the solid reassurance whenever someone he loved was in need of comfort. 

"Its-" He couldn't bring himself to finish, choked voice cutting off weakly as he stared down at Ethan. He hated feeling vulnerable, hated feeling caught between what was right and what he wanted. He'd opened himself up for backlash, for failure, for losing someone he loved and he _hated_ that. He could feel the self-anger seeping through him like a punctured bag of water, frozen solid by the look in Ethan's eyes. 

The younger man tightened his grip on Mark's shirt, arm flexing as he pulled. Mark was stronger; but he still let his arms fold a little like a slow press-up, not daring to get too close. Ethan didn't break their held gaze, calm despite the circumstances as he shifted a little, legs hitching higher around Mark's hips and pulling tighter, ankles crossed. The movement made their lengths shift against each other and it took every acting lesson he'd ever had to keep his composure. 

"Its okay, Mark," Ethan repeated, voice wavering a little but no less genuine. "I-- We-- Its not like-- I don't--" He tripped and stumbled over his words, faltering on the best course. After a moment he sucked in a sharp breath, fingers twisting in Mark's shirt tighter. 

"I'm okay with this," he rushed out after a moment, and Mark's stomach felt like it had stretched itself out then twisted up like a pretzel. This was not unlike the feeling that had wound its way into his gut when he'd swam out to Ethan in the ocean, mind focused on _save him_ and _you're doing this because you love him._

He knew Ethan liked boys. Boys as well as girls. Ethan wasn't overt about it yet; 'out' only to his friends but always ambiguous and carefree about its concealment to the general public. But Mark had never quite dared to hope that maybe, maybe _he'd_ be included in that too. Maybe _he'd_ fall under the category of people Ethan wanted to kiss. That he wasn't just some mentor figure who'd enabled his dreams to come true. 

"Stop thinking so hard. T-that's my job," Ethan whispered into the space between them next, a nervous half-smile breaking through the sleep-rumbled barrier. Mark could only make a soft noise in response, fighting an internal war while being all too aware of the fact that they were both still hard and entangled together. 

"I-- I understand if you don't..." Ethan trailed, seemingly unable to finish the sentence as his hold loosened on Mark, like he was suddenly remembering that he'd prevented him from leaving. That was twice, now. Twice Ethan had made him stay. With him. The older man let out a shaky breath, arms starting to protest his weight but unwilling to risk moving when every slight shift made them grind together.

He was afraid if he started, he wouldn't stop. 

"I shouldn't have done this," he rumbled in response, heart clenching painfully when Ethan's expression crumpled. "I was...I never asked. This isn't the right way to do anything with someone". 

"You mean-"

"You said you were okay with this. Which part of this?" Mark interrupted, caving to the strain on his arms and shifting ever so carefully down onto his elbows. It brought their faces closer together and meant they ground together lightly, but they were both careful not to react beyond quietly contained moans. Ethan seemed surprised at the question, teeth catching on his lower lip for a moment. 

"All of it," he decided after a moment, then his expression twisted; like he knew Mark wouldn't be satisfied with such a vague statement. "I mean...You _have_ to have known? I've lo-- You've been such a big part of my life for so long. Everyone else could see it. But you were with Amy then, and I'm not that kind of person, and you've never...You've never exactly said anything about being into anyone but girls". Ethan's voice was feeble as he spoke, gaze finally flitting away, up over Mark's shoulder. 

_I've loved you for so long._

He knew what Ethan was going to say, because it was what he'd been gagging to say every time he thought about the other man. It made something come to life within him, vulnerable and new but _determined_. This was something he could have, the realisation that what he'd been wanting for so long was finally within reach. It stirred that almost competitive nature, the thing within him that was greedy and wanted to _take_. He moved one arm carefully and deliberately, pushing aside a fluffy lock of Ethan's hair, thumb sliding gently over his brow. 

"You want-" he breathed, unable to make himself say _this. Me. You want_ us _._

Ethan dropped his gaze back to him then, something bright flashing in his eyes before he squeezed his legs, heels digging into Mark's spine to force them both closer together, straining cocks squeezed between their bodies. It startled a low grunt out of Mark, hips automatically jolting forwards against the pleasant friction. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, and when he opened them Ethan was looking at him with bright, pleading eyes. 

"Please". 

That word again, breaking his resolve once more. Or maybe it was just the fact that it was _Ethan_ saying it. Ethan had this way of making even the most basic joke funny, the most basic sentiment the softest and most genuine thing Mark had ever heard. 

He couldn't help but obey the plea, hand sliding until he was cupping Ethan's head, rubbing gentle circles into his hair. It made the younger man's lashes flutter, head tipping into the touch as it always had. 

Except this way new. Because where prior Mark could only dream about using a hand to tangle his fingers in that soft bedhead, to pull Ethan's head back and bare a scant inch more of his throat. He'd always found Ethan's body attractive, from the early days when he had a little layer of downy fat to now, when his jaw was sharper and his form was leaner. Bodies had never mattered much to him, but Ethan's drew him like a moth to a flame. He let his head drop slowly, listening to Ethan's breathing become shallower, feeling his heartbeat thumping wildly as he simply breathed in the space an inch above his throat. 

"Mark. Please," Ethan whispered again, and he gave a low hum in response, dropping his head that last breath of space to let his lips brush the stubbled skin just under Ethan's jaw. It was a luxury, one he'd put off for years, and it felt like pure _indulgence_ to trail his lips over the soft flesh, a drink of water after days of wandering a desert. That voice clamoured inside him again, demanding _more, more, more_. He _wanted_ , and for the first time he could finally _take_. 

Ethan's other hand, still on his bare flank, stroked the skin there with a light scrape of his nails. His thumb caught on the soft ridge of a scar and stayed there, rubbing gently over the mark. It sent a shiver down his spine as he shifted, pressing his hips forwards slowly and steadily, riding the curve of where Ethan was hard in his jeans in an agonising friction. It drew a harsh breath from them both, Ethan's fingers flexing against his skin before he moved his other hand, burying his fingers in the long strands of Mark's hair. Ethan cupped the back of his head, sucking in a sharp breath that coaxed Mark into thrusting down against him again, harder and with more purpose. 

"Fuck," they both gasped in unison, and the moment paused as they grinned at each other. 

"Tell me I can," he murmured as he dropped his head again, nosing just lightly at the edge of Ethan's jaw. He had to hear it. He _wanted_ to hear it. Ethan was quiet for a moment, as though confused by the request, before he complied, fingers stroking through Mark's hair. 

"Y-Yes. You can. Please. I _want_ you too". He sounded so pretty like that; breathless and voice a fraction higher than normal. It was all the permission Mark needed, shifting until he was comfortably draped against Ethan's body, elbows digging into the mattress as he rolled his hips again, greedily drinking in the sound of pleasure that rose from his friend's (partner's?) throat. He tipped his head up and to the side a little, nosing across Ethan's jaw, his cheek, lips hovering just a breath away from his mouth. 

He _wanted_ to. So _badly_. 

Not yet. 

Ethan's lips were parted and he was breathing in short, sharp little gasps as Mark thrust down again, harder, firmer, rolling his hips so that their cocks dragged together, tight and sending a burst of heat through his body, right down to his core where it wrapped around him, warm and heady. It was almost like being drunk, the world shrinking to this little bubble around them, nothing but his sensitive cock trapped in his jeans and Ethan's aftershave up his nose, his soft whines ringing around his head. 

He fucked forwards again, and again, and Ethan shuddered beneath him, fingers fisting in his hair and tightening until he could feel the slight ache of the pull. He was hit with the sudden urge to coax more out of Ethan, to feel the younger man's hand pulling on his hair until it _hurt_. 

That was probably why Ethan thought he was a masochist. 

Maybe he wasn't wrong. 

Or maybe Mark just wanted anything Ethan was willing to give him, with the desperation for love of an abused animal. 

"Come back," Ethan murmured against his temple, and he realised for a time all he'd been doing was laying there, weight pinning Ethan against the mattress, simply breathing in each other's space. He shook himself out of it and pressed a kiss cruelly close to the corner of Ethan's mouth in apology, sliding their hips together in a gentle rocking motion. Neither of their erections had flagged during his lull and he shifted, tugged Ethan's hair ever so gently as he shifted to dig his knees into the mattress, firmer this time when he dragged their hard lengths together.

He couldn't hold back a guttural moan, free hand fisting in the sheet and twisting in as the embers stoked into a blazing fire, threatening to consume him whole. It made him think of going further, allowing himself to finally wonder what it would be like to fit himself inside Ethan like finally coming home, to embrace and be embraced. 

Maybe even the other way around. He wasn't picky; and he had the feeling Ethan wasn't either. 

The thought turned his moan into a sound akin to a growl, low and jagged as he clenched the sheet tighter, let his lips slide against Ethan's cheek, fucked down against him as though he truly was connected to him, deep inside where he'd be softest and warmest. Ethan's legs fell apart from his hips, heels glancing off his hips and thighs as he whimpered beneath him, tugging lightly on his hair and moving his other hand to the base of Mark's spine, pressing down and encouraging him. 

"Y-Yes. _Fuck_ , fuck, _Mark_. Shit, please. I-I've always wanted to see what you look like when you cum," Ethan keened out, needy and carefree. Hips own hips were tipping up to meet each thrust, spread legs allowing Mark to get closer, to ride him harder. Ethan looked beautiful in the throes of pleasure, eyes shining and lips parted, hair messy in his grasp. There was still that vulnerable uncertainty there, like he expected Mark to change his mind at any moment, and Mark knew the same vulnerability was blatant in his own eyes. 

"I'll stay," he whispered, the words more urge than conscious thought, and Ethan's parted lips curved off into a smile, genuine and thrilled. It made Mark's own lips curve, until they were grinning at each other again, and he thrust down forcefully just to watch Ethan's mouth fall open eyes, eyes rolling slightly. They were moaning and whimpering in tandem now, muscles flexing as they fucked against each other, chasing their individual pleasure and trying to pull the other person along with them. 

The hand on his spine slipped slower, sliding until Ethan could grab a solid handful of his ass, index and middle finger pressing _just so_ , as if had Mark not been wearing pants they would've dipped between his asscheeks, seeking, and he dropped his head to Ethan's shoulder with a groan, teeth catching on the fabric of his hoodie like a dog biting the neck of its bitch. The force of the thrust jolted Ethan bodily and he gasped, a sound that pitched off into a pathetic moan as he squeezed Mark's ass again, using his handful to try and pull Mark closer, faster. 

"Gonna-- Fuck, I'm gonna-- _Mark,_ " Ethan mewled, thighs squeezing the sides of his hips again. He could only growl in response, a surprisingly savage sound. He could feel Ethan shudder beneath him, fingers twisting tighter in the lock of hair he gripped. As his thighs started to tremble Mark raised his head, dragging his lips over Ethan's jaw until he caught his mouth, just a press of his lips at first; before he deepened the kiss. It was sloppy and mostly just breathing against each other, but he'd timed it near perfectly. 

He swallowed Ethan's loud cry when the younger man came, hips jerking up against Mark's and prompting a rumbled groan in reply. He kept their hips together, rocking slowly and firmly to let Ethan ride it out, to milk him dry and just on the verge of over-sensitive as Ethan yelped out beneath him, eyes scrunching shut and head tossing back. The hand on his ass joined the one in his hair, grasping desperate handfuls and tugging just to the point of dull pain as he rode the wave of pleasure, legs locked tight and shaking through it. 

The sight alone was almost enough for Mark, his head tipping back just enough to watch it all unfold, Ethan's pleasure feeding his own. He'd always been a pleaser in bed - Always wanted to get his partners off, to make them feel good. In his early youth sex had been full of arrogance and misinformation, but as he'd gotten older and more consciously thoughtful he'd learned how to make sure sex was fulfilling for the other party. And he _enjoyed_ it. 

Ethan was whimpering as he came down from the high, using the handfuls of hair to pull Mark up into another clumsy kiss, lips sliding together almost languidly. "C'mon. Show me. Cum for me," Ethan urged him, hitching his legs up higher, using his heels on Mark's back again to spur him on like a horse. If he wasn't so close he'd have made a joke, but as it was all he could think to do was push himself a little higher, brace his arms, muscles flexed and straining as he fucked down with purpose. 

It was the thought of Ethan's face when they _really_ fucked for the first time that did it. That beautiful expression amplified, the feeling of fucking or getting fucked. The knowledge that they _could_. That this was going to be _something_ , however much or little Ethan wanted it to be. 

His own pleasure burnt through him, pooling in his veins and twisting through him like something alive and hungry. He cried out and fucked down hard against Ethan, mindful but almost uncaring of how over-sensitive he must be now. He tossed his head back first, riding the initial force of his orgasm before he dropped his head, sinking his teeth into the fabric of Ethan's hood and grinding his way through the rest of it. His shoulders ached when he came down from the high and his hips had a dull heaviness right down within the bones, but he felt sated and relaxed too, contentment mingling with pleasure to form a heady afterglow. 

They lay panting together for a while, still wrapped up in each other and reluctant to move. They were both flushed and over-hot, cum drying in their pants, but none of it seemed to matter. 

Ethan, as always, couldn't stay quiet for long. 

"So...Team Purple wins, huh?"

He turned his head, huffing out a breathy laugh into Ethan's neck. He licked over the small birthmark there then raised his head, looking down at the younger man. "You're so fucking dumb," he grumbled, but he couldn't have stopped the fondness seeping through if he tried. 


End file.
